To Live Again: A New Friend
by itslikenature
Summary: As Bella and Jacob's lives become intertwined, she finds herself making an unlikely friend among the pack.


Chapter Three

A New Friend

The next couple of days went by quickly, what with school, chores around the house, homework, and spending time with Jake. We were together every day for the entire week. If he wasn't at my house, I was at his, or we were walking on the beach. We talked a lot this week about many things like the changes that our relationship seemed to be going through, and how happy we both were now.

It took me by surprise when I woke up and it was already Saturday. Where had the week gone? I got dressed and went about my morning routine and headed downstairs to start breakfast. This morning I was making scrambled eggs and toast.

Charlie soon came into the kitchen, as the smell of breakfast filled the house. I told him about the get-to-gather Jake had invited me to and that I would do some things around the house before I went to La Push this afternoon.

I asked if I could stay a little later than usual, considering the special event. He agreed, with the request that Jake came to get me, then brought me home afterwards. This seemed reasonable, so I was set.

After we ate, I tidied up the kitchen, and went about my tasks. I quickly made beds, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed, and dusted. Then I sat down to do my homework so it would be out of the way for the rest of the weekend.

I hadn't heard from Jake yet, and it was getting close to 11:00 a.m. I called his house and Billy informed me that the pack had to make some extra patrols last night, so Jake was still asleep. I asked if he would just have Jake call me when he got up, and he said he would.

I found a few more things to do for the next couple of hours, including making the dip I was bringing to the party. Once that was completed, I sat down to drink a glass of water and opened a book to read for a while. I had just gotten to one of the best parts, when the phone rang. That would be Jake.

"Hello." "Hey Bella, how are things going today," Jake asked on the other end.

"Great. I have finished everything I needed to do today and even got my homework done. I asked Charlie about tonight and he said that I could come. I even asked if I could stay a little later that usual, but there's a condition. You have to come get me and bring me home. Is that okay?"

"Sure. That's terrific. I'll see you in about thirty minutes." "Okay, see you then."

I grabbed my jacket, put the dip and chips in a bag, and changed into a different blouse. I had a new red blouse that I had been saving for special occasions, so I thought this was a good time to try it out. It was a little lower cut than I was used to and it made me a little uncomfortable. Oh well, if I had too, I could wear my jacket all night.

Jake was at the door in less than thirty minutes. He smiled widely as I opened the door. The blouse was the first thing he noticed. Or should I say the _cut _of the blouse was what he noticed.

He smiled in approval and said, "you really look good in red, and you _really_ look good in that blouse." Then he bent down and gave me a soft, smoldering kiss, before helping me gathering up my sack and jacket. "Are you ready to go?" I said 'sure' as we pulled the door closed and I locked it.

As we drove, I asked Jake if there had been any new developments with their patrols last night. He seemed a little hesitant at first, then admitted that Victoria had come within one mile of my house last night, but had slipped through their line and got away. This made be cringe at the thought of her being that close. It also made me wonder, just how much longer before she got to me, or they took her down one.

When we arrived at La Push, Jake said he forgot the sodas, and needed to stop by his house on the way to Quil's. I went in with him to say 'hi' to Billy.

He smiled as he saw me in the unusually brightly colored blouse and said the red looked nice on me. Jake grabbed the sodas and he told his dad he would be taking me home after the party. "You kids have fun, and be careful," he said as we reached the front door.

We were the first to make it to Quil's house, so Jake and I helped him set up the food and drinks on the kitchen counter.

"How are things going with you, Bella? I'm glad you made it." "Thanks, Quil for having me." I hoped that Quil knew how close Jake and I were becoming, and how much he meant to me. It would be nice to have someone on my side.

I had to admit. I was a little nervous being around the rest of the pack, after what Quil and Embry had said at the meadow that day. But, I had to start proving myself to them someday. I guessed today was as good a day as any.

Everyone else, Jared and Kim, Embry, Sam and Emily, Leah and Seth, seemed to arrive all at once. I hadn't seen Seth in a while. Wow, had he grown. He reminded me of how Jake used to be before his transformation. He was always smiles and easy going. He started picking on me as soon as he walked in.

"Hey Bella. Haven't seen you in ages. How's it going," he said, then came to give me a big bear hug? Jake seemed a little uneasy with this, but Seth didn't even notice. He patted me on the head and said something about me getting shorter, as he took the food him and Leah had brought to the kitchen.

I spoke to Sam, in a cordial enough manner, then turned to talk with Emily. "I like how you have your hair tonight. Did you braid it yourself?" "Yes, I had to use the two mirrors to get it right," she laughed.

"Well, it looks great. I get a headache when I wear my hair braided. Do you ever get one?" Emily went on to say that she was used to it and that it didn't bother her, as she and I walked to the kitchen. We poured some sodas, set the rest of the food up and continued to chat.

By this time, the front room was buzzing with jokes, laughter, and a lot of talking. The guys were settling right into the party mood. Leah came into the kitchen, frowning as usual. "Hey Leah," I said. "Do you want a soda?" "Sure, it beats listening to all of them talking at once."

She and Emily weren't very comfortable in the same room together, but I guess they never would be. They just sort of tolerated each other. I thought how sad it was that Leah and Sam weren't together. But, on the other hand, I couldn't see him without Emily, either. I just tried to talk to them both.

It didn't take long for the _werewolves _stomach's to bring them to the kitchen. They were talking, laughing, and eating everything in site. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. I heard the faint sound of music coming from the other front room and I walked in to see who had turned it on.

Seth was by the stereo with a plate of chips and dip, a soda and a stack of cd's. "I'm getting this party started," he said, as I walked over. I sat down on the floor beside him and started looking at the selection.

We talked about the different bands, and he told me which songs were his favorites on each cd. He shoved a chip into my mouth, just as Jake walked around the corner. I thought I heard a faint growl coming from his direction, but I wasn't sure.

Jake walked over and pulled a cd out of his jacket pocket, which was laying on a chair, then he called everyone into the room. What was he up to, I wondered? He crossed the room, slid his cd into the player and announced that he had a special song he wanted to _sing _for me. I was mortified.

I didn't want him to bring attention to me, and I was really nervous about him singing in front of everyone. My red blouse looked white compared to my cheeks. I could fell that the heat had climbed up my neck and was flaming in them.

Then, to top things off, he made me stand in the center of the room, while everyone gathered around. I heard a few things like, "I gotta see this," "_Jake, sing?_", and "no way!" Then the music started and I began to tremble.

Jake seemed perfectly at ease as he began to gesture to the music. Then he started singing. I hadn't heard this song before, and I was immediately stunned. He sang:

_Won't you let me catch your fall,_

_Won't you let me lend a hand_

_Those lonely eyes have seen it all,_

_But love's too blind to understand._

_Cause you don't know what you have,_

_Til your everything is gone,_

_You need someone to show you how to live again._

_I wanna be there when your feeling high,_

_I wanna be there when you want to die,_

_I'm gonna light your fire,_

_I'm gonna feel your flame,_

_I wanna be there when you go insane,_

_I wanna be there when your feeling down,_

_And I'll be there when your head is spinning round,_

_I 'm gonna be your lover gonna be your friend,_

_I'm gonna be there till the end._

_You wouldn't know that I was there,_

_Cause I have been there all the time,_

_And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms,_

_And leave this madness all behind._

_Cause you got some much to give,_

_But you throw it all away,_

_And all you got to show for who you are is pain._

_I've got so much to give,_

_If you'd only let me in,_

_I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend._

As Jake continued to sing the words of this song, I felt my knees getting weak. I knew that everyone was watching us, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his. He sang this song, as if he had written it just for me.

I was so moved that tears began to stream down my cheeks. I covered my mouth to muffle a sob. My heart leaped a few times when he sang "I wanna be your lover," and I just wanted to go to him and hold him. But, I couldn't move.

When the song ended, I just continued to gaze at him, totally mystified. Everyone began to applaud, whistle, and whoop. I take it they didn't know Jake could sing either. He slowly came to me, took me in his arms, and right there in front of everyone, started kissing me.

I felt the same passion in his kiss that I did after we had watched the movie together. He held me so close, and wrapped me in his arms. I thought the whooping was getting louder, but I wasn't sure if it was them, or my heart pounding.

When he finally pulled away, he stayed very close as he looked at my tear stained eyes. "Oh Jake, I....I don't know what to say. That was so beautiful. Did you mean all of the words?"

"Yeah, baby, I did." Then he leaned to whisper into my ear. "I've sung that song for you a thousand times, but tonight, I finally had the nerve to let you hear it."

The music had continued, and so had the stares. But as our kiss had ended, the laughing and talking started back up again. I tried to pull myself together, and looked up only to meet Sam's gaze. I felt so strange, knowing he had watched Jake kissed me, but I also knew that I had a lot to make up for, in his eyes. So, it took me by surprise when he smiled and winked at me. Emily punched him a little on the arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

Jake pulled me across the room to an empty arm chair and sat down, making me sit on his lap. I didn't mind so much. At least we were out of the center of the room. I watched everyone, as they began to talk, laugh, and joke again. Then, Jared and Kim started to dance, and in a few minutes, Sam and Emily came back in and joined them. Everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Jake was smiling as he played with my hair and I was glad he wasn't making me dance, _yet_. He pulled me closer so he could whisper, "I love you," and I reached out and took his face in my hands.

"You must really love me to get up in front of everyone and sing. I'm learning more about you every day, Mr. Black. I didn't know you could sing, and I didn't know you could carve. What else can you do that I haven't learned of yet?" He just smiled and said, "oh, you'll learn everything about me, in time, my love, in time."

I sighed and said, "I'm thirsty. Do you want something to drink?" He shook his head "yes" so I got up and headed to the kitchen. Leah was leaning against the counter, when I came in. She looked so out of place. I really felt sorry for her.

She said, "Bella, so you and Jake are really getting close, huh?" "Yes, I finally realized how much I loved him. Why do you ask?" But as soon as I said it, I knew what she was thinking. "You know I haven't really trusted you since, well you know the thing with _Edward_, but I also hate to see someone get hurt. You do realize that Jake might leave you for someone else someday, don't you?"

I stared at the wall now, as I replied quietly. "I know. I've already started worrying about it. But, I made up my mind that I would fight for him. I'll do anything." I looked at her and she was shaking her head. "It doesn't work that way. You will lose that battle. Believe me. I _tried_ everything."

We were both quiet for a few minutes. "I guess, if that happens, I'll be getting what I deserve for all the pain I've caused him. I wish I had done things differently, but I can't change the past. As for 'if' it happens, I can't just give up now, I'm going to spend every minute with him while I can. Life is too short, for me anyway, to not love him now, while I can. Jake means the world to me. I'm just so glad I realized it before it was too late. I just hope the _imprinting_ thing never becomes an issue, as far as he's concerned."

"So your prepared to just walk away someday, if _she _comes along. Cause, like I said, it won't do any good to fight."

"Leah, I guess the answer would be _yes_. If it were to happen, and if there was nothing I could do, I guess the most important thing would be for him to be happy, and I would have to just live with my loss. I've dealt with it before and I _sort of _survived. I guess I could do it again. It would be really hard though, because I had Jake to help pull me through it before, the next time I'd be completely alone."

I hadn't realized that Jake was standing in the doorway, listening to our conversation, but looked up, when he moved into the room. "Leah, I wish you would keep your opinions to yourself," he mumbled. "Just telling it like it is, _bro_," she said in a cold, hard voice.

Jake looked at me with deep concern in his expression. "Bella, I told you I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not looking for anyone." He looked directly at Leah when he said that last part. "Sure, it has happened twice in the pack and a few times in our history, but I'm still not convinced that it is supposed to happen to us all."

Then he looked at me, putting his hand on my cheek. "Don't let this thing scare you off. We have been through worse together, and I think we can get through this. Okay?"

"Jake, you know I'm not going anywhere. I just claimed you as mine, I'm not giving you up just yet," I teased and gave him a quick kiss.

As if Leah had forgotten our glooming conversation, she spoke up and said, "hey, Bella, you want to go shopping with me in Port Angeles Tuesday, after you get out of school? I need to get a few new outfits. Being a werewolf has taken its toll on my wardrobe."

"Sure. Jake do you mind?" He frowned at me, and I knew he wasn't exactly fond of the idea that Leah would be filling my head full of her negative thoughts, but he said okay. I wasn't sure, but I thought that maybe Leah was trying to make friends with me. So, this looked like a good place to start.

Everyone continued to eat, talk, and dance, as the time passed. Then, as I was afraid, Jake pulled me into the living room to dance a slow dance. This reminded me of the night he had come to my prom last year. The night he came to warn me to stay away from _Edward. _He was much shorter then, and not nearly as warm. I shut down the memory at that point, and just concentrated on him and the song. Surprisingly, we danced very well together.

When the song stopped, and another began, Seth came up and asked if he could cut in. Jake wouldn't let my hand go, and finally Seth had to pry him loose. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, almost like he was pouting, and watched as we danced. Seth had me laughing as he told me funny stories about Jake and I finally had to stop dancing to get my breath. Jake quickly came and took me back, as soon as we stopped.

We sat down again, with him pulling me into his lap. "What were you two laughing at," he coaxed? "You. He was telling me funny things about you."

I couldn't tell if he was pouting about that or the fact that I had danced with Seth, but he started to sulk a little. I decided we'd better go outside for a few minutes, so we snuck out the front door.

We sat down on the bench on the front porch, and I snuggled up close to him. It had gotten much cooler with nightfall. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and wove my hands into his soft hair. I ran my fingers over his scalp, then trailed one hand down his neck, then back up again. He didn't seem to be sulking anymore, but shivered as my fingers traced his neck.

Our lips found each other and we kissed for a long time. He pulled me back into his lap and tried to shield me from the cold. I couldn't think of any place I'd rather be right now. Being in Jake's arms was so wonderful.

"I have a hard time with anyone else touching you, even if it is one of my friends. It reminds me of _before,_" he said.

"You know where my heart belongs now, Jake. You don't have to worry about me. I'm the one who should be worried. _Remember_," I said as I put my finger on his nose?

"Bella, I'll never look into the eyes of another female, if it will make you stop worrying. I hardly look at anyone now anyway, and if I do, I only see you smiling back at me, as I wish it were you there instead of them."

"It's okay, Jake, just stay away from strangers in town," I laughed, trying to reassure him, but deep down, I was worrying. What would I do?

Jake said I was getting too cold, so we headed back inside. We had some more snacks and soda, and I asked if I might use the restroom. Quil gave me directions down the hall, and I said I would be back shortly. When I came out, Quil caught me by the hand and pulled me to the living room. He said he hadn't had a turn to dance with me yet, and I thought, "oh great, here we go again."

Embry had Jake in the corner talking, and it seemed like he and Quil were in on this together, maybe trying to keep Jake occupied for a few minutes. Quil was not quite as tall as Jake, but he was just as broad and warm. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and in the other he held my hand loosely.

"You're not a bad dancer, Bella. I thought you were 'uncoordinated'?" "Gee, _thanks_ Quil. But your right, I am usually all left feet."

He leaned in a little closer than I was comfortable with, as he whispered down at me. "I'm glad you and Jake are together. I think you are good for each other.

I don't care what anyone else says. But, Bella, I also want you to know. If anything every _happens_, I'll be there for you. Okay?" "_Okay_, " I said, not sure how to take his comment.

Maybe he was meaning if anything ever happened to Jake, I shuddered at the thought, that he would be like a brother to Jake and look out for me. Or maybe, he was meaning if Jake _imprinted_ on someone he would be there for me and would offer his shoulder for me to cry on. Or, _maybe_ he was implying that he would _be _there for me under either circumstance, because he, _he liked _me.

I was a little confused, but I didn't have time to keep thinking about it. As the song ended, he kissed my forehead, just as Jake looked up.

Jake's expression became very angry. He tensed up, started trembling, and his hands dropped to his sides as he formed fists. Quil didn't see him, he had let me go and turned to start talking with Jared and Kim.

Embry did though, and he was trying to get him to calm down. I walked quickly to Jake's side, and took his hand in mine. At first, he was hesitant, then he let me pull his hand up. I tried to open his clenched fist, but it was nearly impossible.

I started rubbing his hand with mine, and kissed his fingers, until he relaxed and opened his fist. Once I had it opened, I started tracing small circles in his palm and kissing it too. I looked up and his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths.

I leaned closer to him, and whispered, "Jake. You've got to work on this. I told you before, it's okay."

He seemed to totally relax then, and Embry breathed a sigh of relief. If he had been in on the distraction, I'm sure he'd think about it a little longer, if it ever happened again. Jake put his arm around me and looked up at the clock. It was getting late, so he said he better be getting me home.

We said goodby to everyone and got in his car. We had been driving for a few minutes, when he spoke up, "I had a really great time tonight. Thanks for going with me."

"It was fun. Thanks. I think everyone was _okay_ with me being there. Maybe they aren't going to be so hard on me after all."

"They like you Bella, you don't have to _worry_ about that," he said a little sarcastically. I'm sure he was referring to the guys dancing with me.

Jake seemed to be in deep thought, then he looked over at me and smiled. "Bella, you know school will be out in a couple of months, and that means there will be a _pr...prom_."

I grimaced at the thought and my mind started to drift back to last year's prom. I really didn't want to go through that again. "Jake, I'd much rather just have a quiet evening with you, _alone._"

"Wait a minute," he said. "I know how you feel about your school, but I'm talking about mine. After all, _it is _my junior prom, and you _wouldn't want to deprive me of that. Would you?_"

I'm sure, if I could have seen his face clearly, by the sound of the last few words, he had a little pout on his face, and maybe was even sticking out his bottom lip a little, as he begged slightly. I laughed at the thought and knew that he had me.

"Okay, okay. I'll go with you. It won't be as bad as at my school. I'll hardly know anyone there, so I can just relax and be myself."

"That's all I ask," he said. "Besides, I want to show you off. I'm a little bit proud to have such a_ hot looking older girlfriend_." At that, I slapped him on the thigh and we both started laughing. He was definitely being a wise guy.

He walked me in when we got to my house. He wanted to let Charlie know I was back safely. Charlie said goodnight and headed upstairs to bed. Jake kissed me goodbye as I walked him back to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," I said as he stopped in the doorway. "I need to make a few patrols, the others were headed out not long after we left the party. Then I'll go home to get some sleep. I may sleep in a little tomorrow, so I call you when I get up. Okay."

"Jake. Be careful and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." "Me too, Bella. Goodnight."


End file.
